


Illegitimus nativitatis

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius aime son fils, M/M, Mpreg, Narcissa n'est pas gentille
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Bill et Drago se rencontrent dans une boite de nuit moldue. S’en suit une nuit torride aux lourdes conséquences pour l’héritier des Malefoy : la loi Illegitimus Nativitatis.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction n'a pas de bêta pour la correction. désolée des fautes!
> 
> certains chapitres ne seront pas joyeux du tout.  
> Drago va subir des châtiments cruels

Blaise avait vu son ami sombrer dans la déchéance et la disgrâce. L’été anglais était humide cette année, aussi morose que l’humeur de Drago. L’adolescent était devenu un fugitif. Pourtant, Blaise avait réussi à le sortir du manoir lugubre où les autres mangemorts se réunissaient. Le métisse soupçonnait Drago de vouloir fuir cette univers glauque et cette vie de tueries qu’il n’avait secrètement jamais souhaité. Prenant l’excuse de vouloir fêter son anniversaire, Blaise avait donc tiré Drago hors du Wiltshire pour le mener dans le Londres moldu.

Arrivé devant leur destination, Drago leva un regard perplexe devant l’entrée du club privé, dont la devanture était peinte en noire et affichait un drapeau arc-en-ciel. Blaise le poussa à l’intérieur, passant devant une longue file d’attente, uniquement composée d’hommes. À l’intérieur, la musique était à fond. Les jeux de lumières glissaient sur la foule de danseurs et les murs. Blaise tira Drago jusqu’au bar où ils commencèrent deux wiskhy. Drago but lentement son verre alors que son meilleur ami affirmait qu’il avait besoin de s’amuser et d’oublier le temps d’une soirée le calvaire qu’il vivait au manoir. Drago acquiesça lentement alors que Blaise commandait une deuxième tournée. Après celle-ci, le métisse l’abandonna pour disparaître sur la piste de danse.

Drago finissait son deuxième verre lorsqu’il aperçut une longue chevelure rousse dans la foule. Un faisceau de lumière éclairait l’un de hommes qui se déhanchait sur le piste de danse. Grand, la peau pâle, des cheveux flamboyants libres tombant sur ses omoplates, Drago ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet inconnu. Il le trouva beau. Non, magnifique était le mot. Sans détourner le regard, il commanda une vodka.

Drago était saoul lorsqu’il descendit de son tabouret pour se diriger vers l’homme. Il bouscula plusieurs autres danseurs avant de réussir à se glisser à ses côtés. Rapidement, son corps trouva le rythme de la musique et il se frotta au roux. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, surpris de la soudaine proximité avec le jeune homme. Ils dansèrent de longues minutes avant de commencer à se toucher de manières plus subjectives. Drago tourna le dos à l’autre danseur, collant ses fesses contre l’entrejambe de ce dernier. Sensuel, il se déhancha, savourant la satisfaction de sentir son partenaire durcir. Le roux l’enlaça avant d’embrasser son cou puis de mordre le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu es bien loin de ton manoir, Malefoy, » cria soudain le danseur pour se faire entendre.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement et il se retourna précipitamment. Combien de chance avait-il de croiser un autre sorcier dans cet endroit rempli de moldus ? Pourtant, l’autre n’avait pas l’air hostile car il le tira vers lui pour que leurs corps puissent à nouveau s’emboîter. Drago souffla alors à son oreille :

« Si je le pouvais, je n’y retournerais pas.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?  
-J’oublie ! » cria Drago. « Et toi ?  
-J’enterre ma vie de garçon.  
-Dans une boite gay ? »

L’autre rit. Un autre faisceau lumineux les éclaira. Drago vit alors trois longues cicatrices sur la joue gauche du roux. Il avait en face de lui l’aîné des Weasley. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint avoir déjà entendu parler de lui. C’était un briseur de sort expérimenté de Gringott et il était fiancé à la championne de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Drago eut un pincement au cœur, sentant une étrange jalousie le prendre. Il avait flashé sur l’un des rares sorciers que ni son nom ni la fortune familiale pouvait séduire. Pourtant, il le voulait. Était-ce l’alcool ou les hormones due à son jeune âge.

Drago saisit la main du Weasley et le tira hors de la foule. Le roux se laissa faire. Drago le mena jusqu’aux toilettes, passant devant de nombreux couples entrain de s’embrasser langoureusement. Sans faire attention aux autres, Drago ouvrit l’un des cabinets et les fit entrer à l’intérieur. Le roux l’interrogea du regard alors qu’il fermait le verrou.

« Ça te dit de baiser un mangemort pour fêter ça ? » demanda Drago sans vergogne.

Weasley lui sourit avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ce n’était rien de doux ni de romantique. La chemise de Drago fut rapidement ouverte. Alors que le roux mordiller son téton, Drago s’attaqua à la fermeture éclair du pantalon de ce dernier. Le blond repoussa son amant avant de tomber à genoux. D’un geste rapide, il sortit le sexe déjà dur de Weasley de son caleçon et le prit rapidement en bouche. Les doigts du roux vinrent tout de suite se glisser dans les cheveux de Drago. Le jeune mangemort le suçait avec avidité. Weasley jura. Ce n’était pas Fleur qui lui ferait une chose pareille.

Drago s’appliquait sur le sexe long et épais de Weasley. Sa langue glissa le long de sa veine dorsole jusqu’au gland qu’il suça avec avidité. Le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire du roux avait un goût sucré que Drago appréciait sans pudeur. Alors qu’il suçait le pénis, le faisant aller et venir sur sa langue et contre ses lèvres, Drago sentit les doigts de l’aîné de Weasley lui caressaient le cuir chevelu, l’encourageant silencieusement à le prendre de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, tu suces comme un dieu... » souffla le roux.

À ses pieds, Drago rit avant de se relever. Il embrassa son amant d’un soir avant de se retourner. d’un geste lent, il se plaqua contre le mur carrelé du toilette et defit lentement la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis il fit glisser ce dernier sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il dévoila son cul pâle, parfaitement rebondit. Il vit le Weasley se mordre la lèvre tout en regardant son cul.

« Et ta française, elle se laisse aussi baiser le cul? » demanda Drago, de manière effrontée, en écartant les lobes de ses fesses.

Il vit alors le roux murmurait un sort de lubrification dans sa main. Drago sentit ses doigts glisser sur son anneau de chair. L’aîné des Weasley prit son temps pour le préparer puis il le pénétra. Drago poussa un long juron en sentant son sexe entrer lentement en lui.

« Tu as demandé si ça me disait de « baiser » un mangemort. Mais si tu veux que j’y aille doucement…  
-Non ! Vas y, baise-moi, Weasley.  
-William, je m’appelle William. Ou Bill.  
-William... » murmura Drago en fermant les yeux.

William n’y alla pas de main morte. Il se déchaîna entre les jambes blanches de l’héritier des Malefoy. Alors qu’ils se rhabillaient, il entendit Drago soupirait. Le blond sortit lentement de la cabine et alla s’asperger le visage. Derrière lui, Bill l’observait. Le blond ne semblait pas aller bien. Bill posa une main sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un regard à travers le miroir en face d’eux.

« N’y retourne pas, Drago.  
-Je n’ai pas le choix, » lui répondit le blond. Bill réfléchit un moment avant de le faire tourner vers lui. :  
« J’ai une chambre dans un hôtel moldu, reste y pour la nuit.  
-Pour juste y dormir ou continuer ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? » demanda Drago, narquois.  
« Les deux. Je m’apprête à me passer la corde au cou avec Fleur, tu pourrais m’aider à dire adieu au sexe anal et aux fellations ?  
-Ça me tente bien, tant que tu me laisses deux ou trois heures de repos. »

Bill rit avant qu’ils ne sortent des toilettes pour se diriger vers la sortie. Dans la rue déserte, ils transplanèrent jusqu’à la chambre que Bill avait loué. Là, ils baisèrent jusqu’au petit matin.

Allongé contre le roux, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, Drago n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans son dos, la main de William caressait lentement sa peau.

« L’Ordre du Phénix pourrait te protéger si tu quittais le manoir de tes parents.  
-Je n’abandonnerais jamais ma famille, pas pour rejoindre le fanclub de Potter. Plutôt fuir dans le monde moldu, sans argent ni toit au-dessus de ma tête le soir.  
-Mais tu n’es pas heureux là-bas.  
-Et toi, tu es sûr d’être heureux avec Delacour ? Sinon, pourquoi tu m’aurais baiser… cinq fois.  
-Drago…  
-Et si on fuyait ensembles ? Loin, genre aux États-Unis ou au Canada ou en Australie ?  
-Tu es dingue…  
-Je pensais les Griffondor courageux. »

William rit doucement avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Dors, je dois rendre la chambre avant 10 heures. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1er aout: Chute du Ministère et mariage de Bill....

Drago était rentré avant l’aube. Les couloirs du manoir étaient encore déserts à cette heure. Il prit une douche rapide avant de rejoindre la salle de banquet où il trouva son père. Lucius Malefoy avait perdu de sa superbe depuis que le Maître ne le considérait plus comme son favori. L’aristocrate autrefois si fier et charismatique n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Drago s’approcha de son père. Lucius ne se tourna pas vers lui, préférant observer les flammes dans l’antre de la cheminée.

« Blaise pensait que tu ne reviendrais pas, » fit le patriarche après quelques minutes de silence.  
« Je pensais m’enfuir mais me voici, Père. Je n’abandonnerais pas ma famille.  
-Peut-être que tu aurais dû. Il m’a dit t’avoir vu quitter l’endroit avec un autre homme, un sorcier.  
-Nous avons passer la nuit ensembles, rien de plus.  
-Attention, Drago. Je ne peux plus couvrir tes petites escapades aussi facilement qu’avant. Nous avons assez d’ennuis comme ça pour en rajouter.  
-Nous ne nous reverrons plus, ne t’inquiète pas.  
-Comment en être sûr ? » demanda Lucius, perplexe.  
« Il se marie aujourd’hui. »

Drago ressentit une nausée à l’idée que William allait lier sa vie entière à celle d’une femme. Mais il chassa rapidement ce malaise, il ne pouvait être jaloux de Delacour. Il ne connaissait rien de William, il l’avait à peine entraperçu en quatrième année lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et c’était le frère de ce détestable Ronald Weasley.

Les deux Malefoy mangèrent rapidement avant que les autres Mangemorts ne viennent rompre la quiétude de la pièce. Drago serra les dents en observant Bellatrix, sa tante, se déplacer comme si elle régnait sur les lieux. Il la savait folle depuis de longues années, bien avant sa mise en détention à Azkaban. Mais ce qu’il supportait de moins en moins , c’était le comportement de sa mère. En présence de sa sœur, Narcissa était devenue froide et mauvaise. Elle reprochait ouvertement à son mari leur déchéance. Elle faisait depuis vivre un enfer à Lucius. Le cours des pensées de Drago fut interrompu par une soudaine agitation au sein des mangemorts. La double porte de la salle s’ouvrit alors sur le Maître. Machinalement, Drago et son père rejoignirent les rangs formés par les adeptes de Magie Noire.

« Mes amis, le temps est venu pour nous de prendre ce qu’il nous revient. Nous allons attaquer le Ministère ! » s’exclama le Maître, faisant crier de joie la plus part de ses serviteurs.

Comme un automate, Drago les observa les mangemorts former plusieurs groupes. La plan était d’attaquer le Ministère à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Il suivit son père pour s’unir à Rogue, Mulciber et Nott senior. Ils transplanèrent jusqu’au 5ème niveau du Ministère, au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Les employés surpris par leur arrivée n’opposèrent qu’une légère résistance. Certains furent tués par Mulciber et Nott, alors que Drago se contentait de les assommer ou de les stupéfixer. Après s’être assuré d’avoir le contrôle total de ce département, Mulciber se mit à saccager les lieux. À la nuit tombée, le Ministère était entièrement sous contrôle, le corps sans vie du Rufus Scrimgeour était exposé dans le grand hall.

La vue du cadavre dégoutté Drago alors qu’à quelques mètres de lui, sa tante et sa mère torturait des nés-moldus fonctionnaires du Ministère. Mais elles furent interrompu par Nott qui arriva en courant, tenant dans sa main un parchemin. Il avait l’air fier de sa trouvaille. Il annonça alors qu’il savait où se trouvait Harry Potter. Toute l’attention des Mangemorts se tourna vers lui. Il tendit le parchemin à leur Maître. Satisfait, Nott expliqua qu’il y avait un mariage en cours chez les Weasley. Dans son coin, Drago ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise, remarqué par son père qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Bien, bien... » annonça le Maître. « Bravo à toi, Nott. Invitez-vous à la fête, ramenez-moi Potter. »

De nombreux Mangemorts transplanèrent alors. Drago les imita, une soudaine panique l’envahit. William et sa famille étaient en danger. Lorsqu’il arriva chez eux, la foule était déjà en panique. La grande tente dressée pour la réception était en flammes. Le visage caché par sa longue capuche, il se mit à courir parmi la foule. Il aperçut rapidement la mariée, dans sa robe blanche brodée de dentelle noire. Elle fuyait vers le champ voisin, accompagnée de plusieurs autres sorciers. Après de longues minutes de recherches, il vit William en prise avec un mangemort. Drago ne réfléchit pas. Il accourut jusqu’à eux et pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort qui se trouvait au-dessus de William, prêt à le tuer. Le sort vert jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le serviteur du mage noir.

Surpris, William se redressa et se figea alors que Drago s’avançait vers lui. Il recula sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage, avant d’aider son amant de la veille à se lever. Une fois debout, William le tira jusque dans le champs, les végétaux étaient bien plus hauts qu’eux. Une fois sûr d’être assez loin, William retira la capuche de Drago et se positionna face à lui, ses mains plaquées sur les jours blanches de l’adolescent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ?  
-Il fallait que je te retrouve, ils cherchent Potter.  
-Il est parti avec Hermione et Ron, » l’informa William.  
« Tu dois partir toi aussi. Il faut que tu disparaisse, que tu te mettes à l’abri.  
-Et toi, Drago ? » demanda William. « Tu as tué un mangemort.  
-Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

Drago embrassa William. Leurs langues dansèrent un long moment. Puis ils durent se séparer en entendant des bruits de pas venir vers eux. Drago transplana alors que Fleur sortait des végétaux. Elle baissa sa baguette quand elle vit que son mari se retrouvait seul dans le champ.

« Est-ce que c’était Malefoy ? » demanda t-elle, à bout de souffle.  
« Il a fuit... »

DMDMDM

Drago transplana directement dans sa chambre. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain où il vomit dans la cuvette de ses toilettes. Il venait de tuer quelqu’un. Lorsqu’il se redressa du lavabo où il s’était aspergé le visage, il vit la silhouette de son père dans le miroir. Drago fit mine d’aller mieux et dit à son père qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Mais Lucius connaissait son fils. Il s’avança, fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Non, pas à moi, petit Dragon. Que c’est-il passé ?  
-Rien, vraiment…  
-Drago, » souffla Lucius en s’avançant davantage. « C’était lui hier ? »

La gorge nouée, Drago finit par acquiescer. Lucius ferma les yeux en soupirant. Drago craqua alors. Il se précipita contre le torse de son père, où il éclata en sanglot. Lucius fit son possible pour apaiser son fils. Après de longues minutes, Drago finit par se calmer. Il le guida jusqu’au lit, où ils s’assirent lentement. Drago renifla et sécha ses joues humides.

« Je suis ridicule.  
-Drago…  
-Non, je le connais à peine et pourtant j’ai paniqué. J’avais peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. J’ai… j’ai tué un mangemort pour le protéger.  
-Drago, calme toi, » lui conseilla doucement son père. « Parle moi de ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne voulais pas danser, je buvais un peu trop. Et puis, je l’ai vu et je ne voulais qu’une seule chose : lui. On a dansé et puis il m’a fait comprendre qu’il savait qui j’étais. Et je l’ai reconnu. Pourtant, on a continué à se chercher. On a baisé dans les toilettes et il m’a proposé de venir dans sa chambre d’hôtel. Je sais pas ce qu’il me prend à m’inquiéter pour lui, c’est un Weasley. »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Son fils était capable de le traiter de sentimental s’il osait évoquer un coup de foudre pour l’aîné des Weasley. Il chercha ses mots pour réconforter son fils mais rien de raisonnable lui vint.

« Ce sera notre secret, petit Dragon, » finit-il par annoncer. « Personne ne doit savoir que tu as eu une relation avec lui. On pourrait t’accuser de trahison. »

Drago hocha la tête. William devait faire partie de son passé. Il devait tourner la page et ne plus penser à lui ni même l’évoquer. Il finirait par accepter le souhait de sa mère concernant son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson. Tout comme le roux, il finirait par se détourner de ses penchants homosexuels et faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui : offrir un héritier digne de ce nom à l’illustre famille des Malefoy.

Lorsqu’ils descendirent dans les pièces communes du manoir, les mangemorts fêtaient leur victoire sur le Ministère. Tous jubilaient, ravi à l’idée de pouvoir se lancer dès le lendemain à une chasse aux nés-moldus et aux traîtres à leur sang.


End file.
